But I Want to Slay!
by jennywrenny
Summary: Faith and Xander's four-year-old Slayer of a daughter wants to slay, but the grownups are reluctant to let her.


**Title:** But I want to Slay!

**Summary:** Xander and Faith's daughter wants to slay.

**Parings:** Xander/Faith, Andrew/Anya

**Disclaimer:** None of the canon characters belong to me. I only own Kimberly and Tyler.

Kimberly Harris sat on the Magic Box counter, staring out of the window out into the dark streets of Sunnydale, and then looked back at her daddy, who was playing research with Mr Giles, Uncle Peroxide and Aunt Willow.

Kimberly heaved a heavy sigh. "Daddy, I'm bored."

Xander looked up from a book of prophecies to face his daughter. "You could always help us with the research, Kimbo," he offered, grinning. He knew his daughter hated research. She'd much rather slay something.

Just as Xander expected, the four-year-old declined the offer. "I don't want to research," she pouted. "Why couldn't I go out on patrol with Momma and Aunt B?"

"Because it's dangerous, Slaybit," Spike said.

"Spike's right," Willow agreed with a nod. "You could get hurt on patrol. Remember what happened last time?"

"I had that stupid lame ass vamp under control!" Kimberly protested, jumping off the counter and glaring at the grownups. "I was fine until he grabbed me by the throat!"

"You got lucky," Xander said. "If Momma hadn't been there, you could have been killed. Which means," he added, "no more patrol until you're older."

"You spoil all my fun," Kimberly scowled.

"Would you like to hold the money?" Anya's asked cheerfully, holding a dollar out to Kimberly. "When I'm angry or upset, holding the money makes me feel better."

Kimberly shook her head sullenly, but then her dark eyes lit up suddenly. "I wouldn't mind holding the weapons!"

"No weapons," all the grownups in the room chorused at once, causing Kimberly to scowl even more.

"Mommy, I want to hold the money!" Anya and Andrew's five-year-old son Tyler said, rushing up to the counter quickly, his palm outstretched.

"That depends, small capitalist," Anya smiled at her son. "Have you earned it?"

"Yeah, yeah I have!" Tyler was quick to assure her. "See that old lady there, who looks a bit like Gollum?" he pointed to an elderly woman at the back of the shop. "I persuaded her to buy a slug-scented candle."

"Well done," Anya said proudly, and handed him a dollar, which he quickly slipped into his back pocket. She turned back to Kimberly. "How about you, small pigtailed Slayer? Are you going to go earn your money?"

"No thanks."

Tyler looked shocked. "How can anyone refuse the offer of currency?" he asked his equally bewildered mom. "Money is great. Like condoms."

"Not as great as weapons," Kimberly argued.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too a gazillion times to infinity and beyond!" Tyler said in a rush.

Suddenly, the door to the Magic Box opened, distracting Kimberly from any kind of comeback she was set to hurl at Tyler. Buffy and Faith entered the shop, bruised and limping.

"Momma, you're hurt!" Kimberly ran to Faith and hugged her tight, but then recoiled quickly. "Ick, you're all sticky."

"We got slimed," Buffy explained as she lowered herself into a chair next to Willow, wincing slightly.

"Hey!" Anya cried. "Thanks for spreading demon goo all over my shop!"

"It's not our fault the demon was big with the slime-age," Buffy grumbled.

"He was pretty damn tough too," Faith said, but then grinned triumphantly. "But we still managed to kick his ass!" she high-fived with Buffy.

"Momma, why couldn't I come with you and Aunt B?" Kimberly asked, staring up at Faith beseechingly. "I could have helped; been a decoy or something!"

Faith smiled at her daughter. "Thanks for the offer, kiddo, but I'd prefer knowing you were safe here than out having a near death experience with a slime demon."

"It's not like I'd get hurt again!" Kimberly said sulkily. "I'd be careful!"

"I know you would, baby girl, but I worry about you," said Faith.

"Your mom and I just want you safe, Kimbers," Xander said gently, pulling his daughter in for a hug, but she wiggled out of his grasp.

"No! You don't want to keep me safe; you just want to stop me from having any fun!"

"That's not true, Kimbo," Xander said. "There are other ways to have fun. Ways that are less life threaten-y."

"Like sex!" Tyler shouted out suddenly, and everyone turned to stare at him incredulously. In many ways, Tyler Wells was just like his mother.

Kimberly was the first to speak after Tyler's outburst. She fixed her Momma with the puppy-dog-eyes stare that she knew would stand a chance of working against her resolve.

"Momma, please? Please can I patrol with you and Aunt B? I'll be five by five, I promise."

"No," Faith folded her arms across her chest. "No way, not until you're older." Kimberly continued to stare at her pleadingly, and Faith shifted uncomfortably. _Damn_, she thought, _I must be getting soft in my old age._ "Okay, here's the deal," she said, unable to bear her daughter's begging any longer. "No patrol, but, we get to do something else of your choice."

Kimberly smiled. "Anything?"

"Anything," Faith nodded. "Name it."

Kimberly's smile grew into a grin. She had her. "Okay then. Let's play with weapons!"

Fin

Please Review! I'll probably write a short sequel, where Kimberly gets to play with the weapons :)


End file.
